Memorias de Funbari
by Aya'Beu
Summary: "Formarán equipos para el proyecto final". Ahí te conocí. La pubertad nunca había parecido tan sencilla si la comparabas con lo que vives a los 20. Y seguramente en un futuro te espera algo mucho más complicado. "Si pudiera volver al pasado, te lo juro Ren no te dejaría ir tan fácilmente" ,"Despierta! ya no somos niños de secundaria, vete Horokeu". T por posible lenguaje malsonante


**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, es una maravillosa obra creada por hiroyuki Takei**

 **El género puede cambiar en un futuro, esta historia forma parte de un Universo Alterno donde el torneo y el mundo espiritual no existen, son sólo jóvenes que buscan pasar la adolescencia ilesos.**

 **Parejas: Conforme la historia avance se irán dando, aunque si aseguro un romance Ren x Horo y el canón Yoh x Anna si se quedan juntos eso no se sabe, este cuento trata de representar las vueltas que da la vida en un grupo de amigos y no siempre tu amor verdadero será tu primera y única pareja.**

 **Más que nada espero lo disfruten**

 **La primera vez**

 _ **16 de enero de 2018.**_

" _ **A veces quisiera que todo vuelva a ser tan sencillo, casi como una clase de secundaria."**_ Palabras susurradas una noche de invierno. La nostalgia se colaba por todo su ser. _**"Si pudiera volver a ésa época te lo juro Ren, no te habría dejado ir tan fácilmente".**_ Se permitió un momento de debilidad y finalmente abrió sus ojos, dispuesto a enfrentar este mundo de nuevo. Ante todo tenía una boda que impedir.

El joven de unos 20 años limpió el rastro de lágrimas de su atractivo rostro, se colocó sus guantes y subió a su motocicleta, esta noche nevaba por lo que se apretó su preciada bufanda, regalo de año nuevo y se acomodó el casco sobre su rebelde cabellera azul. Debía darse prisa.

Y mientras nuestro protagonista se arriesga en una carrera de vida o muerte déjame contarte su historia, tal vez se parezca a la tuya y si tienes la suerte de que ser más inteligente entonces tal vez puedas aprender de ella.

Y como no hay cuento sin un buen antagonista déjame presentártelo, el gran enemigo del ser humano: El "hubiera", cuantas veces no te quedaste despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada, arrepentido, implorando porque algún milagro divino te permitiera volver al pasado y cambiar las cosas. Pero no sucede así que solo te quedas imaginando como debió haber sido, pasan los días e incluso años, si por el contrario abres bien los ojos tú podrás darte cuenta a tiempo y evitar un buen y doloroso embrollo.

Esta historia trata algo parecido, habla sobre las amistades, el amor y el cómo los caminos se cruzan, se enlazan y algunas veces…se separan.

Para que este relato pueda contarse fielmente es necesario que regresemos al comienzo de todo, así entenderemos como es que los personajes de este lío llegaron a donde están ahora; pero te lo advierto, este cuento dista mucho de tener un breve, sencillo y feliz desenlace.

 _La pubertad nunca había parecido tan sencilla si la comparabas con lo que vives a los 20. Y seguramente en un futuro te espera algo mucho más complicado._

 _ **6 años atrás**_

En un día de Agosto del prometedor año 2011 un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba iniciando el segundo año de secundaria, varios de ellos llevaban años de conocerse, algunos se habían ido y otros más recién se están integrando, todo sucede en un constante cambio.

Salón 2-C. 10:30 a.m Clase de Asesoría.

Faltando 10 minutos para la hora del descanso se puede ver como la mayoría de los estudiantes prestaban la correcta atención al discurso de su maestro, quien no parecía darse cuenta del estado anímico de su grupo.

 _La clase más inútil de todas. Mmm no puede darse prisa? muero de hambre._ Pensaba un joven de estatura media y mirada salvaje, aunque quizá lo que más llamaba la atención era el hecho de que su alborotado cabello era de un azul poco usual, hacía tiempo que su atención se dirigía hacia el apetitoso _panini_ que comería en el almuerzo, incluso de lejos podías ver su mandíbula babear.

-Y por eso deben de ir pensando de una vez que es lo que quieren para su futuro, de eso depende las decisiones que tomen a partir de ahora.- Explicaba el maestro

\- Ehhh?! - El joven salió de su estupor.- Pero que fastidio. No es muy pronto para que pensemos en eso?! Mejor porque no hablamos de si habrá puente el 16 de septiembre!

-Acabas de empezar el ciclo escolar y ya quieres vacaciones! Y luego viene a rogarme por su calificación Usui! [Risa general]

-Bueno pero no era para que se enoje profe.- Acostumbrado a la reacción que generaba en sus profesores el joven ni se inmutó, el mundo entero y él sabían perfectamente que a final de mes estaría rogando con calzón abajo por pasar su materia, era una rutina que sabía jugar.

\- Ton-to.- murmuro con evidente placer una hermosa joven rubia sentada una fila a su derecha.

\- Si serás lento- Manta Oyamada, quien se encontraba frente a la hermosa joven, se dispuso a hacer gala de su digerible personalidad.- para el siguiente año ya comienzan las solicitudes para el bachillerato, se supone elijas una escuela con la especialidad que quieras y…

[En este punto todo el mundo ignora la perorata de Manta.]

-Yo ya soy especial y lo único que me importa es ser un snowboarder profesional! Y no me hagas presumirte mi capacidad para comer así que porqué habría de preocuparme?

-Ba-ka.- Por si no había quedado claro Anna Kyouyama, la hermosa joven rubia, recalcó lo obvio.

-Ya está bien! Te escuché la primera vez Ana. - Gritó Horo Horo, saltando de su asiento.

Mirada asesina #2 de Anna Kyouyama. Horo vuelve a sentarse inmediatamente.

\- Yo solo digo las cosas cuando son ciertas. - Dijo la rubia; ya satisfecha con la reacción que provocó su mirada voltea hacia atrás para ver a su amigo quien se encontraba profundamente dormido.

\- Yoh despierta.- Ana le suelta un poderoso codazo sobre la cabeza.

\- Ay mamitaaaa! – Un grito nada masculino se deja oír por todo el salón.

\- Y el lento soy yo. - Murmuró horo horo

\- Azakura cállese! – Gritó el maestro.

\- Yo que hice profesor?! – Se quejó alguien, demasiado idéntico al joven que había sido despertado violentamente.

\- Le hablo a su hermano! Yoh, despierta de una buena vez! - El maestro, aunque acostumbrado a esta rutina matutina pero no por menos fastidiado lanza su querido borrador de pizarrón a la cabeza de su alumno, interrumpiendo así el insolente bostezo de Yoh Azakura.

\- Pff ves inútil? Lo que sufro por tu culpa. - Hao Azakura se gira a su izquierda para reprocharle a su lloriqueante hermano. Para quienes no lo sepan, Hao e Yoh son hermanos gemelos, Hao es el mayor aunque por minutos y se encarga de recalcárselo a su pasivo hermanito. Si quieren aprender a diferenciarlos basta con distinguir el porte orgulloso de Hao o más fácilmente su cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros a diferencia de su alegre, optimista y calmado hermano de cabello corto.

\- Que fastidio.- Horo Horo no veía la hora para salir de ahí.- Me rechista ésta materia tan inútil

\- Como tú.- Dijo Burlonamente Hao, solía molestar a Horo bastante y más ahora que había decidido deliberantemente sentarse delante de él.

\- Que te pasa?! - Horo le lanza el lápiz que había estado mordisqueando a la cabeza, ambos se preparaban para sus constantes peleas ridículas, porque sí lo es el hecho de que Hao empiece, Horo responda y terminen mirándose por horas sin pasar a la acción, y podría haber sucedido otra pelea así de ridícula si una molesta Anna no hubiera lanzado su mirada asesina #3, ya tenía hambre y cuando se encontraba así toleraba menos al mundo.

Con todo el ajetreo de sus amigos Manta Oyamada no puede más que suspirar.- Guarden silencio, no dejan escuchar. Horo horo me estas escuchando?! Creo que deberían poner atención, es momento de ir pensando en nuestro futuro, hay que escoger de una vez un buen bachillerato para poder aplicar en una universidad! y como es obvio deberás tener créditos suficientes para ser candidato asique lo mejor es que desde la prepa comiences a pensar como impresionar en tu entrevista, pero para eso…

\- Haznos un favor, cállate Manta. - Murmuro perezosamente el joven de largos cabellos.

\- Oigan me parece que como siempre se están tomando todo con demasiada calma.- Cómo todos los días Manta Oyamada no hacía otra cosa más que angustiarse.

\- No te preocupes Manta aún falta mucho para eso, todo saldrá bien.- Dijo Yoh, como es costumbre suelta ésa frase cada vez que hay problemas y aunque no lo crean suele causar un efecto de calma en las personas, más por resignación a su pasividad que al mensaje detrás de sus palabras.

[Suspiro general]

Unos pupitres más alejado un joven de ojos dorados y mirada frívola observaba a sus compañeros

\- Que bola de estúpidos.- Ya llevaba un buen rato escuchando su conversación pero que opción tenía? Estaba descansando sus ojos cuando el ruidoso e idiota de Horokeu comenzó su perorata, y ahí se acabó su paz.

Ren Tao "el nuevo", la verdad es que llevaba ya un año en esa clase pero como no mostraba algún signo de interés a integrarse con sus compañeros los demás seguían tratándolo como "el nuevo". Su mirada impertinente y carácter altivo alejaban cualquier intento de socialización, no es que le importara solo quería concluir la secundaria, terminar el bachillerato y largarse antes de que su familia le imponga el prepararse para ser el nuevo dueño de la compañía familiar, industrias Tao. Se sentaba apartado, comía solo y se iba puntualmente al finalizar el día a diferencia de todos los demás que incluso quedaban para ir a la plaza después de clases. Era el segundo mejor en la clase después de Oyamada, no mostraba atención alguna pero si los maestros le preguntaban algo respondía correctamente, más que tomar clases observaba, y Horokeu Usui y sus amigos eran algo a lo que había agarrado un poco de interés, no por voluntad propia sino porque es imposible no prestarles atención con todo el ruidero que se cargan.

[Campana de fin de clase]

\- Bien, como ya saben para finales de bimestre será la exposición que vale el 50%, los trabajos que hemos hecho los recopilarán en formato engargolado, tienen un valor del 30 % su asistencia valdrá el 20 %.- como en el sur y el norte, en la Antártida y el caribe: los maestros pasándose de sus horas de clase.

\- Y los trabajo extra para cuándo? – Horokeu Usui solía posar sus esperanzas de librar las materias con calificaciones extra, aquellos trabajos que rogaba a los maestros y que hacía un día antes de la entrega.

\- Insolente! Esta vez no habrá puntos extra Usui! Asi que más le vale que se ponga a trabajar en el bimestre o yo mismo le iré quitando puntos! Y no, nada de dejar que Oyamada haga su trabajo, su jefa de clase se encargará de los equipos. Bien! Eso es todo! – con enojo agarró sus cosas y salió del salón.

\- Amargado. Ahora que voy a hacer? – Dijo un desanimado Horo horo

\- Podrías empezar a hacer tus trabajos como dios manda, flojo. -Dijo Ana.- Todos nos esforzamos para pasar.

\- Si, si, tienes razón Ana…por eso estarás conmigo verdad? Como mi amiga vas ayudarme. – Dijo un suplicante Horo, Ana era la jefa de grupo, si la agarraban tranquila solía ayudarles dada su posición.

\- No. ¡Manta!- El aludido volteó a verla.- ¡estarás conmigo!- su tono no daba lugar a objeción. Al oír esto medio salón se desanimó, pues Oyamada era el compañero más solicitado para los trabajos en equipo.

\- Que?! Sólo vas a dejar que haga el trabajo por ti! Donde esta lo de esforzarse. Reclamó horo horo.

\- Inteligencia antes que esfuerzo, tú que no eres inteligente debes esforzarte.- Respondió Ana.

\- Bien Anita veo que me ganaste a Manta. En ése caso escojo a Lyzerg.- Dijo Hao haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Lyserg Diethel un joven que solo puede ser descrito como hermoso, llegó de Inglaterra el año pasado en el programa de intercambio, su porte cortés se rompe cada vez que esta Hao cerca, Lyserg toma a su compañero como una persona grosera por lo que elude todo contacto por mucho que Hao se empeña en lo contrario, por diversión, después de todo ver a Lyserg Diethel enojado es su propósito de todos los días.

\- Escríbanse en la lista entonces.- Respondió Ana sin interés, pasándole la hoja de equipos.

\- No! Me rehusó , no puedes Ana!.- Dijo Lyzerg

\- Ah que no puedo?- Ana le arrebato la hoja que Hao ya había agarrado y con evidente satisfacción puso el nombre de lyzerg al lado del de Hao. Un muy ofuscado Lyserg salió rápidamente del salón.

Mientras tanto la mayoría ya había conseguido compañero de equipo pasando sobre Horo Horo quien recorría los pupitres buscando un alma piadosa que aceptara juntarlo.

\- Tal parece que Yoh y Horo terminarán juntos.- Mencionó Manta. Estaba esperando a sus amigos para irse a comer.- Oye amigo deberías preguntarle a Kasuya, es mejor que quedar con un pésimo compañero.- Dijo señalando al aludido, un chico risueño que solo tenía ojos para su balón de futbol.

-Mmmm, cierto.- Reflexionó Yoh.- Ey Kasuya! Ya tienes compañero?! Nos ponemos juntos?- Gritó Yoh pues el aludido estaba al otro extremo. Como respuesta obtuvo un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa antes de que Kasuya desapareciera con su balón bajo el brazo.

\- Yoh-kun si quieres podemos formar equipo.- Dijo Hikari una amable y calmada chica de pelo violáceo. Amigos desde primaria y con temperamentos tan parecidos era considerada la contraparte femenina de Yoh.

\- Lo siento ya puse a Yoh con Kasuya.- Quizá Ana no quiso sonar tan tajante, pero lo cierto es que así sonó, sus amigos acostumbrados a su mal carácter ni siquiera le dieron importancia pero no así la bella Hikari de corazón sensible quien solo atinó a irse rápidamente de ahí.- Oh…oh e-estoo, arigato nos vemos Yoh-kun.- Antes de acabar su figura ya estaba muy retirada del grupo de amigos.

\- Nos vemos! Gracias por la invitación.- Respondió Yoh.- Humm debí preguntarle antes.

-Ya habías quedado con Kasuya. Si te hubieras apurado no hubieras agarrado a la primera persona que viste.- Le recalcó Ana.- Horo Horo ya? Quiero irme a comer.- Siendo la jefa de grupo Ana debía entregar la lista completa al profesor.

Un desesperado Horokeu recorría los últimos pupitres sin esperanza alguna mientras al fondo del salón un ofuscado Ren Tao guardaba sus cosas con aparente calma, odiaba los trabajos en equipo los o-d-i-a-b-a. A su parecer era algo innecesario y estúpido, terminar con algún inepto compañero y hacer el trabajo el solo es lo que solía suceder además estaba el hecho de que debía acercarse a alguien primero puesto que nadie le preguntaría si quería formar parte de un equipo. Tanto él evitaba el contacto como los demás lo rehuían a él.

Ren levanto su mirada para observar a los rezagados, se preguntó si aún sobraba un alma solitaria a quien preguntarle, fue en ese momento que sus ojos color ámbar se toparon con una intensa mirada, Horokeu Usui lo estaba observando.

En un futuro Ren Tao no podrá olvidar ésa mirada, estaba acostumbrado a que todos los ojos se posen sobre él, por ser el altivo heredero Tao o el frívolo compañero de clases. Ren Tao ya se había fijado en Horokeu desde hacía tiempo pero tal parecía que él apenas se había dado cuenta de su existencia.

No es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido pero a Ren Tao le gustaría que así fuera, mientras Horo horo siga mirándolo así, con toda la curiosidad del mundo. Sobra decir que en su vida jamás había recibido la atención de esa manera, tan inocente, tan ingenua, ¡demonios! como debería ser cuando miras a un chico de 13 años.

Lo que hizo que para Ren Tao la realidad cobrase forma de nuevo fue el caminar suave de su compañero, se dirigía hacia él. Eso no sucedía, no pasaba así, casi estuvo tentado a salir rápidamente de ahí _casi_.

\- Ren… Oyeee ya sabes, si no tienes equipo aún… pues estemos juntos.- Dijo tímida y sencillamente. Conocer a alguien no es fácil, hablarle por primera vez tampoco. Vamos que estaba hablando con Ren Tao el chico genio, bueno en todas las materias, notas perfectas en los exámenes, no le bastaba con ser el más atlético de su generación. Horo horo casi podía oír la clara negativa a su ofrecimiento.

Hacía un momento Ren habría pensado que Horokeu estaba incluido en la bola de ineptos con quién no quisiera estar emparejado. Con una seca afirmación de su cabeza índico que estaba de acuerdo.

\- Genial. Exclamó su nuevo compañero, visiblemente aliviado.- Bien, nos vemos. Con una sonrisa salvaje Horo se dispuso a recoger sus cosas para ir a cazar ése _panini_ de ensueño. Sus amigos ya lo estaban esperando totalmente hambrientos, con una rápida revisión Ana se dispuso a terminar la hoja con los equipos.

\- Bien, a comer!.- Yoh y Horo horo encabezaron la partida, con Ana y Manta siguiéndolos, ya sabían que esos dos se dirigirían a la cooperativa dispuestos a enfrentarse por el menú del día.

Ren Tao solo pudo observar como desaparecían a la distancia, el nuevo ciclo estaba dando comienzo y por primera vez le interesaba que es lo que sucedería en un futuro.

Continuará

* * *

Hasta aquí es todo por hoy, es sólo una introducción, no planeo varios capítulos solo lo esencial, la verdadera historia viene para después cuando estén en el tiempo presente, podría decirse que es el pre-history.

Excelente semana!


End file.
